


In The Land of Gods and Monsters - fanart

by infinite_mirrors



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, I just really love Into You by hellstrider.... like a lot, Into You Verse, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_mirrors/pseuds/infinite_mirrors
Summary: Fanart for hellstrider's Into You verse, because the last update killed me and I must have read it a dozen times since it came out. Also quarantine has me drawing a lot more. Also this is equally for my friend (hi Laura) as it is for the eloquent hellstrider.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	In The Land of Gods and Monsters - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellstrider/gifts).



> Soooo I read the eighth installment of Into You... and then I read it again.... and again and again.... and here we are. Also my friend is bummed out because she's quarantined all alone in her tiny apartment several states away so I decided to cheer her up with some soft geraskier. Normally I would post this to tumblr, but now that Joey Batey is on there I live in CONSTANT FEAR that he will see my art and I honestly don't think I could handle him seeing THIS particular fanart lmao. Anyway yeah come say hi to me on tumblr @infinite-mirrors.


End file.
